¡Cliché!
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Sarah está completamente rota, no sabe que quiere, pero lo que tiene muy claro, es que lo primero que necesita hacer es conocer a su familia. Pero... ¿por qué se encuentra en el bosque con Enzo? ¿¡qué mierda está haciendo? Malditos clichés... Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Enzo y Sarah Salvatore" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** ¡Cliché!

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Enzo & Sarah Salvatore.

 **Argumento:** Sarah está completamente rota, no sabe que quiere, pero lo que tiene muy claro, es que lo primero que necesita hacer es conocer a su familia. Pero... ¿por qué se encuentra en el bosque con Enzo? ¿¡qué mierda está haciendo!? Malditos clichés...

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de los libros The Vampire Diaries. Al canal estadounidense The CW, y principalmente, a nuestra _adorada_ JP.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Enzo y Sarah Salvatore" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **¡Cliché!**

 ** _What's a cliché?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarah Nelson era una chica de matrícula, desde muy pequeña había desarrollado sus dotes en el arte, amaba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con la pintura, había estudiado diversas técnicas, amaba el tenebrismo, la oscuridad, todo lo que estuviese relacionado con la muerte, era algo que le apasionaba, tanto como estudiar todos los periodos artísticos de la historia. Sus notas lo demostraban, sus obras eran un claro reflejo de todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era una artista, con todas las letras, una artista con un futuro inimaginable, pero estancada en la misma ciudad, en el mismo sitio. Sarah nunca se había replanteado el porqué, nunca se había parado a pensar de porqué seguía en la misma ciudad y se había rehusado a huir a París, a Florencia, Flandes o cualquier zona ideal para desarrollar su amor al arte.

Pero claro, esa era Sarah Nelson. Y esa chica había muerto el día que conoció a Matt Donovan, ese chico de pueblo, que había aparecido de la nada para engatusarla, simple y llanamente para la venganza personal de otro sujeto. No culpaba a Matt, el chico estaba allí obligado, pero si que culpaba al idiota que la había elegido a ella para ir contra Stefan Salvatore, ¿y luego? nada, porque ni siquiera hubo venganza, ni nada por el estilo, ni Sarah consiguió ser una persona normal ni mucho menos conocer a su verdadera familia. Solo, lo único que consiguió con esa venganza, Enzo, fue descolocar todo su mundo, Sarah nunca más sería la misma. El día en que Enzo fue a la galería o decidió presentarse como un héroe en mitad de la nada, fue el día en que la señorita Nelson abandonó el mudo.

Para renacer como Sarah Salvatore. Una cría sin un fin, una cría abandonada por segunda vez, pero con las fuerzas necesarias para hacer de su nueva vida, una vida en condiciones, no iba a alejarse, ni de Enzo, ni de los Salvatore ni de Mystic Falls, tal vez Enzo tenía razón cuando la obligó a largarse de allí, pero la cagó cuando le contó su historia, ella no iba a dejarle, ni a él ni a su oportunidad de ser feliz, por eso estaba allí, conduciendo directamente para la mansión Salvatore, le había costado encontrar el camino, pero ahí estaba, decidida afrontar lo que estuviese por venir, simplemente esperaba no encontrarse con esa mujer que transformó y abandonó a Enzo en mitad de la nada, ni mucho menos con el hermano bueno que no era tan bueno o con el hermano malo que no era tan malo, ¿con quién esperaba encontrarse, entonces? pues su parte más racional le pedía a gritos que diese media vuelta, por lo tanto esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, pero su parte aventurera, masoquista, esa que siempre había salido a la luz en sus obras de arte, estaba tomando forma en la nueva Sarah y esa esperaba encontrarse con cualquiera que le respondiese a sus preguntas.

Le daba igual quien. Y si era Enzo, mucho mejor.

Aparcó, las manos le temblaban pero se recordó así misma que era lo correcto, se había pasado toda una vida ocultando sus emociones en la pintura, ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos y seguir adelante, pero para eso debía afrontar la realidad. No pasaba nada, eran vampiros, pero ya se había enfrentado a uno y había salido viva de ello, ¿no? más o menos, porque aún recordaba la imagen de esa rubia que había destrozado parte de su cuerpo para no se que tontería, los vampiros hacían eso, se recordó, destrozar lo innecesario para alcanzar un fin, le había dicho Matt en el hospital antes de entregarle la verbena, que lo mejor era salir huyendo, irse lejos, pero ahí estaba ella, siendo una estúpida.

Pero lo necesitaba.

Llamó a la puerta, varias veces.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, de pedir al cielo que sucediese algo para retroceder en el tiempo, pero antes de que la puerta se abriese, una oleada de viento revolvió su cabello, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba lejos de la casa, en mitad de la carretera y supo perfectamente quien la había alejado de allí, quien le había apartado nuevamente de las respuestas, pero en vez de sentirse mal, cabreada o molesta, sonrió, por lo menos había conseguido lo que se propuso: encontrar a Enzo.

Sonrió aún más cuando el chico la miró cabreado, sus ojos eran una fina línea, su rostro estaba en tensión, que mierda, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, parecía un depredador a punto de saltar al cuello de su presa y por más tonto que sonara no le tenía en absoluto miedo. Para nada.

\- Hola a ti también. ¿No hablas?

\- Estoy concentrándome.

\- ¿Concentrándote? ¿Para qué, Enzo?

\- Para no arrancarte la cabeza por inconsciente, ¿no tuviste suficiente la última vez que nos vimos? ¿no te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de esa familia de locos?

\- Enzo. -se acercó a él.- Tu estás como una puta cabra, y aún no me ha pasado nada.

\- La última vez estabas en el hospital porque estuvieron a punto de hacerte una operación. ¿O es que eso no te parece suficiente?

\- Tu mismo me dijiste que eso era por culpa de... la no humanidad o algo así...

\- ¡Es culpa de ser vampiro! Para nosotros tu no eres nada...

Tragó saliva. Sabía que Enzo no había querido decir eso con _esa intención_ , él no podía saber lo que eso significaba para ella, simplemente lo había dicho porque era cierto, los seres humanos no son nada en comparación con un vampiro, pero es que es por eso por lo que ella estaba allí, para hacerse valer en esa familia, para que se diesen cuenta que ella existía y que solo se iría si le decían la verdad.

Apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente. Enzo no se movió ningún centímetro, es como si no le afectase realmente su presencia, pero ella sabía que no era así, conocía a Enzo -no realmente- lo suficiente para saber que ella le importaba, por lo menos de alguna extraña y cínica manera, él la había alejado de su peligrosa familia, no la había usado como dijo que quería hacer, es decir, ¡le importaba!

Era la primera persona que se preocupaba de su bienéstar, aunque fuese de una manera retorcida como la suya, se le pasó por la cabeza la ligera de idea de que todos los vampiros eran así, pero entonces recordó lo que Matt le había dicho, que se había salvado gracias a una amiga vampiresa, por lo tanto tenían que existir vampiros... _normales._

\- Enzo. Vete al infierno. -le golpeó con el hombro al pasar, no pensó antes de actuar, se dio cuenta de su error nada más actuar, no debería haberse comportado así con un vampiro, con alguien que podría matarla con un chasquear de dedos, tragó saliva ruidosamente e intentó continuar su camino, esperando el movimiento de Enzo que no venía.

\- ¿De verdad? -le oyó gritar desde la distancia, ¿tanto había avanzado? ¿importaba, acaso?.- No me hagas ir a buscarte, pequeña sabionda, sabes que lo haré.

Ahogó una exclamación. Enzo no había dicho eso en voz alta, ¿o si? lo había sentido tan cerca, pero tan tan cerca, que casi parecía que la voz estaba en su cabeza y esa sola sensación era demasiado desagradable hasta para alguien como ella. Se giró de golpe y miró en todas direcciones, demostrarle a ese idiota que estaba asustada no era la mejor idea del mundo.

\- ¿Sabes? Te creía más listo. Demasiado... _cliché_ hasta para mi.

\- ¿Cliché? -estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se sobresaltó.- Wow, ¿te asusté, preciosa?

\- Vete...

\- Shh. -le puso un dedo en los labios, por unos escasos segundos, Enzo se dejó llevar por el calor que emanaban esos finos y dulces labios, pero entonces recordó con quien estaba y lo que debería estar haciendo. Ya.- Lárgate antes de que me arrepiente.

\- Enzo, si me quisieras muerta...

\- ¿Ahora quién está usando un cliché? -bromeó, apartándose de ella, como si su presencia fuese un problema. Sarah no quiso darle muchas vueltas, estaba acostumbrada a rechazar gente, sabía como era la reacción común.

Enzo era como ella.

Y eso, jodidamente, era un puto cliché.

No podía permitirse ver en él su propio reflejo, no se parecían en nada, vale que ambos habían sido abandonados a su suerte, que ambos tenían un maldito interés por lo oscuro y lo desconocido, que eran egoístas en muchos aspectos de su vida, que darían cualquier cosa para tener respuestas o una simple muestra de interés, pero en lo demás, no se parecían en nada.

Tan simple como decir que ella era humana y él un asesino.

Un vampiro. Eso es un buen sinónimo.

Quiso largarse de allí tan rápidamente como esa idea cruzó su cabeza, pero es que Enzo era mucho más listo y astuto que ella, viendo venir su movimiento la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hasta tenerla bien sujeta, uno de sus brazos sostuvo su cadera mientras que otro agarraba su cuello, murmuró una maldición pero se negó a gritar o parecer asustada, no paraba de repetirse así misma que si Enzo quisiera ya estaría más que muerta, pero que ella es más inteligente que eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Haciéndote el macho alfa!?

\- No puedes callarte, ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera cuando tu vida pende de un hilo?

\- ¡Mi vida no pende de un maldito hilo, Enzo! -bufó cansada de toda esa idiotez de depredador.- ¡Suéltame! Vale, no me sueltes...

\- ¿Psicología inversa? -bromeó en su oído, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, se tensó, eso si que le molestaba, que su cuerpo reaccionase por ella.

\- No soy psicóloga, pero no hay que hacer una carrera para saber que estás como una cabra. -le picó, pero su fachada de tipa dura no duró mucho, Enzo le dio la vuelta con una rapidez que alteró cada célula de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mi?

No supo como interpretar eso. Desde que le conocía creía que había sido testigo de todas sus facetas, pero ahora que le formulaba esa pregunta y que su vida podía depender de esa respuesta no estaba muy segura de si misma, tragó saliva y se tiró directamente a la piscina.

\- Es que eres muy gracioso... en esa forma de... "vampiro malo" -se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa, pero no solo por eso, sino porque también necesitaba sentir un poco de dolor, porque eso era una forma de ver que aún estaba viva, aunque fuese durante un tiempo.

Enzo alzó la ceja suspicaz.

Y río. Para sorpresa de la chica, esa risa fue como aire fresco, como una brisa en pleno verano en mitad del desierto, fue como un camino para salir de ese tormento donde se encontraba, río con él, no porque su risa fuese contagiosa, que era el caso, sino porque necesitaba sentirse libre, a salvo, en casa.

Si, en casa.

\- Te voy a arrancar la cabeza y voy a jugar a los bolos con ella. -le advirtió al ver que la chica continuaba riendo sin contemplaciones.- Hablo en serio.

\- Oh, dios mío... soy como esas chicas... esas de las películas... -río aún más fuerte.- Dime que no soy como ellas... por favor...

Estaba bromeando, riendo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, realmente se sentía segura allí, no sabía si era por su sentido del humor o porque algo en su cabeza andaba bien con el tema sobrenatural, pero importaba bien poco, porque no estaba viendo a Enzo como un vampiro, sino como un chico de su edad, alguien con quien divertirse y olvidar los problemas.

Enzo la miró a los ojos, se acercó a ella con cuidado, con sigilio, la chica prestó atención a todos sus movimientos, esperando.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme olvidar...? Enzo, tengo derecho a saber quien soy...

\- Shh, sabes quien eres. Lo sabes muy bien. -susurró con ese tono de voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, ese acento inglés, esa ternura con la que decoraba cada una de sus palabras la estaba volviendo loca.- Eres... Sarah, una superviviente.

\- No es suficiente... -susurró en respuesta, casi sin fuerzas, sin más ganas de luchar.

\- Claro que es suficiente, porque tu puedes ser quien quieras ser, una familia no te marca, no te hace alguien... no recuerdo a los míos, ¿y sabes qué? no me importa, porque puedo ser quien quiera ser.

\- Deja de repetirlo... tu has vivido muchos años.

\- Más a mi favor... he tenido el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de ello. Te estoy ayudando, ahorrando tiempo. -sonrió.- Eres libre, Sarah.

\- Lo siento... -se apartó de su toque, de su cercanía.- Pero seré libre cuando haya cerrado esta etapa de mi vida, Enzo.

\- Va a dolor...

\- ¿Vas a hacerme daño? Porque te advierto... -no le dejó terminar, Enzo rompió las distancias que le separaban y besó sus labios, fue un simple toque, pero suficiente para alterar todos los sentidos de ambos, Enzo profundizó el beso, acercó su cuerpo al suyo, intentando sentirla completamente, pero Sarah no se movía, ni para apartarle ni para seguirle el juego, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas se entremezcló con el sabor de ambos, Enzo, asustado se apartó de ella.

\- Sarah...

\- Al final lo has conseguido. -intentó sonreír, pero con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo era incapaz de hacer más nada.- Me has hecho daño... ¿por qué me has besado? No soy tu juguete.

\- Sarah.

\- Déjame, no soy tu problema. No soy _nada_. ¿Vale?

Nada. Una palabra tan vacía y sin sentido. Enzo la dejó marchar, porque tenía razón, la había usado como si se tratase de un trozo de carne, como una especie de carta blanca, como algo con lo que negociar y hacer daño. Sarah nunca le había importado lo más mínimo, la había besado si, pero porque no podía dejar que esos estúpidos labios siguieran moviéndose para decir tonterías, de una forma u otra la había salvado de conocer a una familia que solo traería soledad y destrucción, él podía ser cruel, pero no era su familia, ella no sobreviviría un día con los Salvatore.

Sonrió con pesar y salió corriendo de allí.

Sarah anduvo por los alrededores, llorando desconsoladamente, se había sentido tan bien a su lado, tan natural que cuando la besó, pensó que todo había llegado a un punto y final, ese beso era la muestra que necesitaba para saber que para Enzo ella seguía siendo un medio para un fin, alzó la cabeza, miró el cielo y lo supo, tal vez los vampiros tenían una eternidad para solucionar sus problemas, pero ella aún tenía un poco de tiempo, haría lo que mejor sabía hacer, investigar, descubrir la verdad.

Ser más fuerte.

Y patearle el trasero a Enzo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
